1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to street curb drain filters.
2. Prior Art
Water flowing into a street curb drain carries debris and liquid pollutants into the drain and out to sea. The debris may clog the drain, and pollutants are harmful to the environment. Debris and pollutants in runoff water are relatively heavy at construction sites, so sandbags are typically piled around a curb drain inlet as a filter. However, although sandbags block large debris, they impede water flow and do not effectively filter liquid pollutants.